Animorphs Themrash
by Vexic929
Summary: Visser three is no longer in charge of Earth, the question is; who is?
1. Chapter 1

Themrash 538 sighed audibly as he walked down the corridor…again. His girlfriend, Vexic, had managed to get herself in trouble with the Visser for the fifth time that month and he was going to have to bail her out…again. How many times had he done that this past year? 10? 20? 30 maybe? He didn't know, he hadn't been keeping track.

What he did know was that this was getting out of hand. Something had to be done. The Visser was using the most trivial things to get her in trouble. If she so much as used the wrong ear to re-infest her host he'd use it as an excuse. He had to do something. Then it hit him. He knew exactly what to do. He raced down the hall, suddenly energized by the realization.


	2. Themrash Chapter 1

Themrash's P.O.V.

Vexic yawned and leaned against me for support as I thought about how I was supposed to do this. There was obviously protocol to follow, steps to take, things that shouldn't be done, things that I should do, and I hadn't the slightest clue of what those were. I shouldn't have been doing it anyway, I wasn't a high enough Visser yet. C'mon Themrash, you know you want to, and even if you don't—do it for your girlfriend. She needs you to do it more than anyone. I knew Tom was right, no matter how much I hated that fact I had to do it, regardless.

Vexic yawned again. "Themrash, couldn't this have waited 'til morning?" "No, I need to figure this out so I can do what I need to do as soon as possible." "And what exactly do you need to do?" I didn't answer. I couldn't risk anyone finding out what I was going to do…including Vexic. "You know, if you're that tired Vexic, you can go home. I can finish up here." She shook her head and yawned again. "You're my ride home, remember?" "Oh yeah." I yawned—she was right, it was getting late. I shrugged, stood up, and stretched. Maybe it could wait 'til morning after all.

Vexic's P.O.V.

Themrash took me home but, tired as I was, I could not fall asleep. He was keeping something from me and that bothered me. I had to know what it was and why he was keeping it from me. I think I eventually fell asleep because the next thing I knew, it was morning. Themrash had told me he was going to do whatever he need to do as soon as possible so I figured if I was ever going to find out what he was keeping from me I would have to follow him. And trust me, it's a lot easier said than done. I swear, that boy cannot stay in one place! He went nearly every which way and he confused me so much I eventually lost him. So much for that plan. It was almost as if he knew I'd follow him and was trying to stop me—and he knows me so well that that's probably exactly what he was doing. I thought I had him figured out too but I could never have guessed what he had planned.


	3. Themrash Chapter 2

Themrash's P.O.V.

I had everything planned out. I had done every step, taken every precaution, followed every protocol, and I was so nervous. Who was I to request an audience with the Council? I was barely a Visser! Hardly important enough to ask them for anything at all. But I had to do it. For Vexic. And Laura, Tom corrected. I ignored him.

What was I going to say? How was I going to react? How would _they_ react? What would _they_ say? By the Kandrona, what was I getting myself into?

The time passed slowly and I had begun to wonder if I'd get my audience with them at all when they appeared. "Visser 46," Councilor Garroff began. "State your request and reasoning." I cleared my throat, took a deep breath and began.

"I would like to request that you take Visser 3 away from Earth, on the grounds that his presence is slowing our conquest and his incompetence is a hindrance to us all." "I see, and—should your request be granted—who do you propose should take charge of the invasion?" "I don't—" "Themrash 538, would you be willing to take charge, knowing full well that anything that goes wrong under your control will be your full responsibility?" Ooh, fancy talk for "when the Andalites beat you and take Earth back, can we kill you?" "Yes, Councilor. I will take full responsibility." Idiot. "Very well, Visser. We will inform Visser 3 that he is relieved of duty. Meanwhile you must find a way to explain your host's frequent disappearance, since you are now in charge and must be on the Blade Ship often." The glamorous way of saying you need to fake my death.

The Council disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. I was in charge of the invasion of Earth. Me of all people. I laughed. I kinda liked that thought. And now at least Vexic was safe…sorta. As safe as you could ever be in the empire. Step one was complete. Now for step two…how was I going to explain my soon to be frequent disappearing acts?


End file.
